kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Wolves (video game)
| Located = | Objective(s) = | Members = | Affiliation(s) = | Formed = | Founder(s) = | Disbanded = | Games = Kung Fu Panda: The Game | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda: The Game }} The Wolves are minor antagonists in Kung Fu Panda: The Game, in which they served as hired henchmen to Tai Lung and are members of the Lang Shadow Army. They are the final set of minions fought in the game and come in different classes. Description There are various wolves with different skills and strengths throughout the game, some being stronger than others, but there are three basic classes of wolves the player faces: Normal wolves Normal wolves are the most common enemies the player fights. They appear in three different-colored suits: gray with black stripes, black with dark gray stripes, and orange with red stripes. They are relatively easy to defeat, but can be difficult and overwhelming in larger numbers. These wolves carry bows and arrows as weapons, but usually attack either by lunging, biting, or clawing. They also yell insults at the player during combat. Slasher wolves Slasher wolves are nimble in appearance and possess more combat skill than normal wolves. They have the ability to disappear in thin air and reappear behind their enemies. These wolves carry sharp hooks as weapons and are able to use them with great precision. They appear in various mini-games, such as "Tournament" and "Village", and additionally are playable characters. One particular slasher wolf appears in the "Wudang Mountains" and "The Final Battle" levels, in which he confronts Shifu about the captured Furious Five, and then later fights Po for the Dragon Scroll after stealing it in the fight between Tai Lung and Po. Armored wolves These wolves are are the most powerful type you will fight in the game. They are more than twice the size of a normal soldier wolf and as there names distinguish them, they are covered in spikes and armor. Their appearance is much more dreaded looking then regular wolves. They have armor, two spikes with flags on them, on each arm there is two metal claws that fold in and out, and finally they where leg raps. History In Kung Fu Panda: The Game The wolves act as hired henchmen of Tai Lung in the game. After the Furious Five confronted Tai Lung and were defeated, all the Five were captured except Tigress. When Shifu learned this, he quickly set out to find them. While battling scores of wolves, Shifu succeeded in rescuing Monkey, Viper, Crane and Mantis, and ordered each of them to return to the Jade Palace. Shifu eventually discovered an injured Tigress, who was being approached by a large group of enemies, consisting of gorillas. Using a nearby ballista, Shifu was able to dispatch the henchmen and save Tigress. from Po in the level "The Final Battle"]] The Wolves also appear in the level "Howling Moon" where Po came across a wolf camp. There, he rescued prisoners, defeated wolves, and found his way to the Wu sister camp. The Wu sisters confronted Po and were defeated. The Wolves then appear in the level "Secrets in the Sands" where he stumbled onto Tai Lung's training ground. After unlocking an enormous trap door, he was confronted by many wolf archers. He defeated them all, then was confronted by another threat: two enormously large wolves, covered in clad armor who were armed with spikes on their backs and wielding two medal claws in each paw. The two wolves faced Po singly. After the fight only Po was left standing, and he found the secret to unlocking the power of the Wuxi Finger Hold. In the attack of the Valley of Peace, wolves stormed the village and piloted huge junk ships, fortunately Po found a way to smash a water tower into both ships. The wolves continued to serve as enemies throughout the rest of the game, most notably during Po's encounter with the Wu Sisters and his final battle with Tai Lung. Personality The wolves are basically brutal thugs. They seem to enjoy yelling insults at their enemies while fighting, likely in attempts to make their enemies become reckless in battle. Fighting style and abilities While the wolves have little or no skill in kung fu, they are reasonably skilled with basic weapons as well as archery. The slasher wolves particularly are shown to have some knowledge of kung fu, having been trained by the Wu Sisters. They also possess the ability to disappear in thin air and reappear behind their enemies. Relationships With each other Coming soon! The Lang Shadow Army Coming soon! Tai Lung Coming soon! Clothing The wolves appear to wear similar uniforms with some variety in color. The basic uniform consists of shirts, masks, and stripes, with the color varying between usually gray, dark gray, and orange. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Wolves